


Don't Wanna Hear You Say Maybe

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, House Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was getting really annoyed with Derek being secretive and excited over something he refused to talk about. All day at work Derek seemed distracted and happy but Stiles couldn’t work out <i>why</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Hear You Say Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> STILL NOT SCISAAC I'M SO SORRY! 
> 
> But... but... this had to happen, it's too cute!

Derek kissed Stiles’s shoulder, then his neck, and then up behind his ear, grinning when Stiles whined sleepily and curled away from Derek. “Wake up sleepy,” Derek mumbled.

“I hate you,” Stiles grumbled and Derek laughed softly.

“It’s what you get for sleeping over on a work day,” he said, hugging Stiles quickly, kissing his cheek. “Alright. Up!” he said, swatting Stiles on the hip before rolling over to crawl out of bed. 

Stiles flopped over on his belly and glared sleepily up at Derek as he dug clothes out of the dresser. “Why do you get up so early? It’s not right.”

“The life of a dad, sorry,” Derek said as he headed into the bathroom. He smiled from the doorway. “Better get used to it,” he said cryptically and Stiles frowned as the door shut behind Derek.

“The hell?” he asked, then rolled over, sliding out of bed himself. He figured he may as well go get Alex up while he was at it.

~

Stiles was getting really annoyed with Derek being secretive and excited over something he refused to talk about. All day at work Derek seemed distracted and happy but Stiles couldn’t work out _why_.

It wasn’t until Derek asked him to come home for dinner and they got to the Hale house that Derek seemed likely to answer his questions finally. At dinner, Derek waited until his mom finished talking about something with Laura and he nudged her, giving her a searching look. She smiled knowingly and nodded and Stiles could see Derek’s smile spilling out of him finally without restraint. “Go ahead,” she said and Derek beamed, turning to Stiles.

“So I know you have been frustrated at me not wanting to set a date yet for the wedding, and I know today you’ve been really annoyed with me refusing to tell you what I’m hiding, and I’m really sorry, but there was a good reason,” he said, sliding his hand into Stiles’s on the table. “I finally got approved for the loan and I can make an offer for one of three houses I narrowed it down to, you just have to tell me which one you want,” he said, and Stiles’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God!” Stiles cried, then beamed. “That’s why you keep putting off wedding plans!” He wiggled happily and leaned in to kiss Derek sweetly. “You wanted us to already have a home when we get married.”

Derek nodded, grinning sheepishly. “I didn’t want to get married when I’m still living here. I didn’t want to ask you to move into a bedroom with me, I wanted to marry you and move into a _house_ with you.”

Stiles squeaked and hugged Derek suddenly. “You’re the best, Derek, seriously.”

“So you’re really serious, huh?” Cora asked Derek with a raised eyebrow. “You’re _really_ moving out.”

Derek nodded, letting his arm rest around Stiles’s shoulders. “I want my own house with my own family there. I mean, I know everybody wants to live in a big mansion like this, but I don’t really. I want a nice, normal sized house that’s just for me and my mate and our children. I just… feel like I need my own space.”

Stiles smiled at Derek. “You’re probably lucky your mate ended up being a human, dude. You’re a weird werewolf.”

Peter smirked. “Derek’s always been a weird werewolf,” he said, and Derek rolled his eyes. “Nah, I get it. I can almost see the appeal. Your own house means you can have awesome newlywed sex all over the house-“

“LITTLE EARS!” Stiles chastised, putting his hands over Alex’s ears. “Little ears that like to repeat new things he hears to strangers,” he said, glaring. “I know who taught him to say ‘sweet ass’.”

Peter tipped an imaginary hat. “You’re welcome!”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Stop corrupting the baby,” he chastised.

Stiles smiled suddenly. “Not for long!” He kissed Alex’s hair. “My big boy is almost two! One more month,” he said excitedly.

Derek grinned. “Hard to believe I’ve only known you just over a year, Stiles,” he said, and Stiles bumped their shoulders together.

“Best year of my life,” he said and Derek ducked his head, cheeks a little pink. “So, when do we get to go check out potential houses?”

Derek started to answer, but Talia spoke up. “I’ve given you both off tomorrow,” she said with a smile. “I know Derek’s excited to go ahead and give an offer on whatever you choose, and I know you’re excited to go ahead and set a date for the wedding.”

Stiles sighed dramatically. “So much, dude. Swear to God, I cannot wait to finally be married. I’ve spent the past ten years just waiting to be married and it’s finally happening,” he said, smiling sweetly at Derek’s warm expression. 

“Funny how you’re the same age I was when I got married,” Peter joked. “And you’re marrying an older man with a child,” he said, winking. “And you claim we’re nothing alike.”

Stiles held up a finger. “Six years is less than ten years.” He held up another finger. “My mate’s cub is young enough to have actually been my child.” He held up another. “Derek and I don’t yell at each other.” He held up a fourth finger. “I won’t make my grandchildren call me their uncle.” He held up a fifth and final finger. “You’re INSANE and I’m not,” he finished and Derek snickered at the annoyed look on Peter’s face.

“And Stiles isn’t funny looking,” Derek said, earning an offended huff. He hesitated. “Although… whoa,” Derek muttered, looking at Stiles, then at Peter. “You even have scars on the same side,” he said and Peter and Stiles gave him similar glares.

“Wow, Derek and I have scars on the same side, too,” Chris added and Stiles groaned.

“Oh God, please stop comparing us to you! You two are creepy, we’re cute!” he complained.

Cora made a face. “You’re still alarmingly cute to their alarmingly creepy,” she pointed out and Stiles gave her a flat look.

Derek chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. If you yelled at me, I’d probably cry, not want you to do it again later,” he promised and Stiles snickered.

“Thank God.”

~

Derek had been amused when Stiles insisted on bringing Scott with them to look at the potential houses. The real-estate agent seemed confused but Stiles insisted that if he was moving out and leaving Scott on his own again, Scott at least got to help him pick his new house.

Alex was sitting on Derek’s hip, looking around with wide, curious eyes as they were shown through the first house. It was a nice sized house, with three bedrooms and an office, a large kitchen and dining room, a big living room, plenty of open land around the house since it was on an isolated road and came with two and a half acres of land. It wasn’t that nice looking from the outside, and the kitchen had older looking appliances, but it also had a big back deck, which was a plus. 

Stiles came back from looking through the bedrooms with Scott and walked over to Derek. “Sooo what do you think?” he asked.

Derek looked around and nodded. “I like the size, and the lot that comes with it.”

Stiles nodded, but made a face. “Only three bedrooms,” he said. “The others on the list are four bedroom,” he said. 

“It also costs the least by fourteen thousand on the asking price,” Derek countered. “It’s something to consider.”

Stiles hummed. “It’s not a no, that’s for sure,” he agreed, looking around. “But it’s not enough of a yes to make me not hope that the other two are a little better.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Do you really need four bedrooms, though?” he asked them. “Four bedrooms is big,” he pointed out.

“Most of the homes in the area are three bedroom,” the realtor agreed, tapping her clipboard.

Stiles bit his lip and Derek smiled secretively. “Yeah,” Stiles said softly. “But we’re not sure how many children we want eventually,” he said, sliding his hand through Derek’s free one. “We just know we want more. Not how many.”

Derek nodded. “Four is a safer bet, just in case.”

The realtor smiled. “Alright, well, I’ve got the keys to the next one in the car.”

~

The second house they looked at, was _big_. It was a large, two-story house with a giant living room, a dining room and a breakfast nook off the kitchen, it had really nice appliances, newly redone bathrooms, a screened in back porch, a garage, and a pool.

Scott totally proclaimed it the best house ever because of the pool.

Derek made a face. “There’s no yard though. The pool takes up the entire backyard.”

Stiles nodded. “And it’s the most expensive.”

“It’s the largest, though,” the realtor pointed out. “It’s a great location, too. It’s five minutes to almost anywhere in town from here.”

Derek cringed. “I’m not really big on the ‘sub division’ thing,” he explained. “Too many noises and the neighbors right on the other side of a fence. There isn’t even a front porch.”

Stiles looked around. “It is really nice, though,” he admitted. “And it’s four big bedrooms.”

“Maybe the last one will have big bedrooms?” Scott suggested. 

The realtor obediently nodded and flipped over the next packet on her clipboard. “On to number three,” she said immediately.

~

Alex ran around, grabbing sticks and swinging them at the leaves piled around the bottoms of the trees just beyond the deck of the third house while Derek and Stiles stood at the railing, watching him squeal and laugh when leaves flew back at him in the wind. Derek turned and put his back to the rail, looking at the house. “So, what do you think?” he asked softly.

Stiles hummed. “It’s the smallest,” he admitted. “Kitchen table instead of a dining room, no giant living room, just a decent one. The four bedrooms are nice and big, but there’s only two bathrooms. Nice appliances and bathrooms, but not extravagant.”

Derek nodded. “But there’s a big basement. We could do a lot with that. And it comes with five acres of land, so there’s nobody building a house right next door to us,” he added. “The deck is big and the front porch is pretty. No garage, but a paved driveway at least.”

Stiles smiled some. “So I guess our question is, low price but only three bedroom, incredible house but not so great location, or decent and a great location.”

Derek turned looked around. “Well… I just don’t like the big one. I don’t like the idea of not even a back yard, neighbors on three sides, and neighborhood traffic,” he said simply. “The house is great, but not there. I just don’t want my kids living in town like that after knowing how fun growing up able to run and play in the forest was.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want a rambunctious werewolf cub cooped up in the house,” he agreed. He looked around. “You know, maybe not right away, but we could do a lot with this house. It costs a little more, but the four bedrooms makes me more comfortable. We don’t need a big dining room or a giant living room, because if there’s a group event it’ll be at the Hale House,” he said, and Derek nodded. “The basement is a great space we could do something with. If we wanted, we could finish it out and have a huge play room for the kids or split it up for an office and guest room. And later on, we could update all the kitchen and bathrooms if we wanted.”

Derek smiled, glancing back at Alex. “And four big bedrooms means no worries about space for future children,” he added and Stiles gave him an excited little grin. “So this one, huh?”

Stiles nodded. “I think so,” he said, giving Derek a long, loving look.

Derek leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “Hey Stiles. We’re getting married and this is going to be the home where we raise Alex and whatever other children we have some day,” he said in a small, excited voice.

Stiles let out a happy squeak and turned, throwing his arms around Derek. “I love you,” he said, hugging him tightly. “Oh God, this is all really happening.”

Derek nodded, nosing at his hair. “It really is.” 

~

The first night sleeping in their new house was less memorable than Derek and Stiles had planned. They had grand ideas in the final days of preparing to move in of unpacking, getting Alex, to bed, then christening their new home properly. Instead, Stiles had to practically drag Derek to bed, they were both so tired. Moving was _exhausting_. They didn’t even bother unpacking more than the essentials, eating pizza, making sure all their appliances were working right, and getting Alex to bed before they stumbled to their new bedroom and their new bed, and stripped down to their boxers and fell onto it. They hadn’t even made the bed yet, they just dug out the comforter and flung it across themselves. They didn’t even have pillows, but they were so tired it didn’t matter. 

Derek was on his side with his head pillowed on his bicep as he lazily stroked at Stiles’s back. Stiles, who was on his belly with his head nestled in his crossed arms, hummed sleepily. “Derek?”

“Mmmm?”

Stiles smiled, peeking open one eye. “We’re getting married in two months. Soon I’m going to officially be a Hale, and you and I are going to raise little Hales in this house, and I’m going to sleep next to you every night in this room,” he whispered.

Derek smiled sleepily and nodded, curling his hand around Stiles’s opposite hip to roll closer. “Yep. Sounds about right.”

Stiles giggled softly. “Waking up tomorrow and knowing that I’m going to get to be right back here every day is going to be the best thing ever.”

Derek kissed his shoulder. “Hmmm I’ll see you then,” he whispered, and Stiles nodded tiredly.

“Sure will.”


End file.
